thematrixaftermathwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly's New Life
Kelly is still in her room thinking about herself in her pod. "Hmm it's good that I was rescued before I could drown but I wish I were back in my pod resting." Kelly looked at the pair of clothes Ashley and Kimberly gave her but didn't want to wear them yet. "I will go to the power plant to find out about me being in that pod in the first place." Kelly got herself showered up and dressed to travel back to the power plant but as she traveled she was in the fields where humans were grown. "Oh my babies are in those eggs. That must be how I came." She was right so Kelly thought about herself in the past. Baby Kelly was in the fields being grown then the machines took her and hatched out of her pod egg then they saw her as one of the humans that need to be liquefied so they placed her in her pod. Once in the pod Kelly groaned as tubes hooked into her body then was liquefied to rest until she can be free. Years past as Kelly rested she changed from a baby into a young woman still resting naked into her pod. "So that's how and why I was in my pod I was being fed to the living." Kelly was learning quickly than Kimberly and Ashley did so she kept walking until she made it to where the pods are. "I was one of the humans liquefied to be fed but now I'm free but I want to be resting again without being flushed and nearly drowning." Kelly did not want to be part of the living she wanted to be with the humans liquefied to be fed to the living so she stripped herself from her clothes and climbed up the pods to find her empty pod. Back in the lab Ashley and Kimberly learned that Kelly left for the power plant. "Kimberly I think Kelly wants to start her new life remaining in her pod." Suggested Ashley. "I think so too Ashley." Kimberly agreed as they went to the computer looking at the power plant on screen. "She's climbing up the pods." Said Ashley. Kelly still climbed up until she stopped to catch her breath. "I'm once again naked but I want to be that way in stay in my pod in order to start a new life." She spotted a pod containing a naked woman like herself and placed her hand in the pod. "This woman looks nice I wonder what her name is." as Kelly spoke the woman awakened gurgling and touching her belly. "I'll help you up." and Kelly lifted the woman up and let go of her allowing the woman to remove the mouth piece. The woman gagged, coughed and breathed heavily as she fainted on Kelly's belly. Kelly hugged the woman to help her breathe normally. "It's okay." Kelly said then the woman looked at Kelly with her blurry eyes. "Who a a are y y y you?" Asked the woman weakly. "My name is Kelly and you are part of the humans being fed to the living like myself and I'm going back there." Kelly replied. "I'm Jessica Hart and am I naked and covered in Goo?" "Yes you are and you have tubes on you to be kept alive." Said Kelly then continued climbing. "Wait!" but Kelly already continued on and Jessica started looking at the other pods containing naked humans with tubes on their bodies. Jessica began to touch herself again starting with her belly and moaned instead of gasping. Jessica standed up on her feet and moaned again seeing tubes plugged to her legs, bottom and her privates then fainted on the edge. Suddenly a doc bot came to Jessica and grabbed her by the neck. "N no please y y you wouldn't kill a naked girl." Jessica said choking but the doc bot examined her then released the head jack from her head and disappeared leaving Jessica unconscious. Jessica regained consciousness and touched her belly again. "What happened?" The tubes disconnected from Jessica's body causing her to scream then she was flushed as Kelly watched. "Kimberly better save her." Kelly said then continued looking for her pod. Kelly still climbed until she spotted her pod still empty. "I found it! Now to rest covered in Goo and tubes plugged to my naked body." Kelly climbed into her pod and laughed. Jessica was sliding down seemingly to her death. "H h help I don't want to d d die." Jessica groaned then she fell into the water. Jessica gurgled as she tried to swim but it was no use because her muscles were useless but a door opened and before Jessica could drown she was pulled to safety by the claw controlled by Kimberly. Jessica started coughing but Kimberly carried her to the medical lab. "Welcome to the real world Jessica." Kimberly said to Jessica as she passed out. Back at the power plant Kelly was ready to begin her new life remaining in her pod. "Watch over Jessica girls I want to be in the real world but in my pod I'm no warrior." Kelly then gave a sigh and rubbed herself then she saw the tubes come out. "At last I will be in my pod again!" Kelly giggled then she groaned as the tubes started plugging to her body from her back, chest, belly, her bottom, her legs, her privates, her arms and finally the head jack plugged to her head. "I'm better in my pod naked than fighting." Kelly's mouth was then plugged with the mouth piece and lied down. Kelly shivered as she was being liquefied again then as the pod was full of liquid she gurgled as she fell asleep in her pod once again. Kelly got her wish to start her new life in the real world resting in her pod with other humans but would wake up covered in Goo again but never to be flushed from her pod again. As Jessica was having her muscles rebuilt Ashley looked on the screen seeing Kelly resting naked in her pod again. "She'll be fine and when she wakes up she will never be flushed again and I want to be naked and in my pod again." Ashley then left to her bedroom and once she got in her bedroom Ashley knew the Sentinels were extinct and she and Kimberly's job were almost done so she undressed sleeping in her bra and underwear and fell aslee. "I will be in my pod again soon and so will Kimberly."